


Fury

by chiara_dayfield



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiara_dayfield/pseuds/chiara_dayfield
Summary: Rufus' love is cruel; Tseng's loyalty burns like hate.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Kudos: 6





	Fury

The office is dark, shadow and silhouette picked out in slivers of glancing moonlight.

There is the night sky beyond the window glass, starless, the full moon centrestage. There is Rufus, at ease in his chair---by his ease it becomes a throne.

There is Tseng, at his feet, in a knight's kneel.

Tseng is trembling, shaking from the Hyper coursing through his system. The Hyper that Rufus had fed him gently, tenderly, coaxing drop after drop of liquid madness past his lips before ordering him to his knees.

Rufus cradles Tseng's cheek in one hand to feel him struggle, to feel the strength that usually lies so quiescent in this man, to feel it pushed to its limits in restraint. To know: Tseng will not break, will not move---because Rufus wishes it so.

Their eyes lock, luminescent. Rufus' love is cruel; Tseng's loyalty burns like hate.

This is a game they play, a ritual obeisance. And, by it, Rufus becomes a king.


End file.
